The life I thought I didn't want
by doomgirl2001
Summary: Bonnie is dealing with the fact she is back in the real world and Kai won't leave her alone.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark out, the cities, towns, streets, they were all abandoned. She was alone, no one to talk to. No one to yell at, laugh with, touch, hug, even give any form of a kiss to. The world started to shake. The world turned back and forth from clear sunny day to a snowy day. The world started to crack. And then Bonnie woke up.

She was back in the real world, no more prison worlds. She heard cars honking from locking the electronic locks. She looked out her window of her actual room, and saw a group of friends laughing and enjoying themselves outside. She smiled but she also was cautious. She kept thinking that she actually went insane. She didn't see them as people but as images in her brain. Her brain was making sure she didn't truly snap, even though she did because they weren't there. They were there. They were. But she couldn't adapt just yet.

She saw something out the window. Someone she didn't want to see. He was staring at her across the street. She knew she was imagining things. He wasn't there. She didn't want him there. But at last Kai was there. Kai was watching her. He looked uncomfortable, he would stare and shrug and keep moving his body, like he was questioning if this was a good idea. But he still stayed there. Never truly leaving.

She decided to get dress and head over the Damon's and Stephan's house. She walked out her door. And he was at her house.

"Can we talk?" he asked while she was walking to her car.

"I don't want to talk to you." She said coldly.

"I get it. You're pissed. I shot you with an arrow, stabbed you, abandoned you, and left you in the prison world. But I'm good now. Nice. Yeah, I merged with Luke and his emotional crap is a part of me now. And these feelings that disgust me and confuse me are telling me that I did harm to you and that I need to make amends and apologize and ask for forgiveness and hopefully we can form a relationship of trust, and so what do you say?"

She stood there dumbfounded. 'Is he serious?' she thought. "Oh my god! You have feelings now? You want my forgiveness?" she asked happy and looked like she was about to cry.

"Yeah!" he said nodding happy to see her ready to make amends.

"I never felt so…." She looked like she was the happiest person alive. "Annoyed in my life!" she yelled looking so disgusted. His smile fell. "Are you kidding me?! Everything you put me through. You stabbed me, shot me with an arrow, hunt me down, lied to me, and left me in _your _prison world! And I'm supposed to forgive you?" he shrugged.

"Yeah." He said quickly sheepishly, he face looking down but his eyes looking at her. If looks could kill, he would have been dead in seconds.

"You lied to me on thanksgiving. Why should I trust you now?" now his old ways started to come back.

"Uh hello, I said that I have emotions now." Annoyed that he had to repeat himself. "I'm a nice guy now. I don't want to gut people anymore." A car alarm started and she jumped. She was shaking. Looking at the car and the person searching for their keys to turn it off. Kai looked at her with concern. "I know how it feels."

"Shut up!" she focused back on him. "You don't know anything! Now back off!" he looked hurt but it faded in seconds. He raised his arms in surrender.

"Alright. I'll come back another time." She went into her car and drove off and left Kai standing there watching her drive off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie went to the rave searching for Caroline. There was so many people there, dancing, drinking, talking, laughing. She went numb. She couldn't focus on Caroline. Caroline was somewhere in there but bonnie had her own problems to face. Her mind started to yell at her. Her mind froze telling her she is still in the prison world. She still alone. Her mind erasing everyone. She was alone again. The rave was empty. She saw a figure walking over to her. The person was a female walking in high heels. The figure was blur. The figure was starting to become clearer when a hand grabbed on to her shoulder.

She jumped, coming back to reality. She turns around to Kai. Kai smiling.

"You look beautiful. You should dress like that more often." He gave her the all notable wink he usually gives her. She was wearing a black shirt and a black leather jacket with blue jeans. But then she was wearing a blue short dress. He smiled and looked at her up and down. "There is no one who can top you." Everyone disappeared and it was just the two of them. She looked so annoyed. Because he cloaked them from the rest of the world, she started to become frantic. She wanted them all back. She wanted to find and stop Caroline.

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted us to have alone time."

"We already had that in the prison world."

"Ok. More alone time."

"Don't want it." He was starting to get annoyed.

"Can't you see I'm trying here?"

"Oh boy. So excited. Now bring everyone back."

"Come on, let's dance."

"No." there was tension in the air. And she didn't want to be alone again. "Please." She begged because all she wanted was to have people around right now. He obliged after staring at her for a while. They were back. People all around. She sighed in relief. He stood there watching her. They looked at each other. They felt an understanding. They both understood what it was like being alone in the prison world. They just stared at each other until someone bumped in to Bonnie. She realized what was happening and she decided to walk away. She left forgetting about Caroline, people, and even the worse kind, Kai.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie was in her house. Drinking some coke and just sitting and watching anything that wasn't from the 90's. She was flipping channels when the TV started to static. She saw a blur in the TV. The blur was walking towards her from the screen. She was panicking but also curious as to what is happening. This happened at the rave before. It was the same woman figure as before. The picture was becoming clearer. And then a knock was at the door. She jumped. She looked at the door and rolled her eyes.

"Kai if that is you, I swear I will burn you for eternity." She opens the door to find Caroline.

"Glad I'm not kai." Caroline walks in without permission. "So how was the prison world?"

"Well a prison for one thing." Caroline glared.

"Come on. I need a distraction. I have been dealing with mom's death and I need to not think about it. And the only way to do that is to talk about a problem that is the same category only different." Bonnie smiled. She felt terrible that she wasn't there for her. She remembered when her dad died and she needed friends by her side. And so she was going to be that for her.

She tells Caroline everything. Damon and her, kai and her, and reliving the same day, same songs, same shows, same magazines, crosswords puzzles, all of it. She just leaves out about the fact that she hasn't felt the same since.

"Wow" Caroline says as she slumps even more into the couch. "That really is hard to deal with. I'm sorry that had to happen. I wish there was more we could do."

"I'm sorry about what happened as well. We all have some mess up times right now."

"Yeah." She says with a sad tone. "So what's going on with you and Kai?"

"What?" bonnie says speechless.

"Oh come on. There has to be something going on. I mean I haven't met him. But you two. Alone. Must have been special."

"Oh no. Nothing is going on. He is a crazy sociopath. I want nothing to do with him. And what about you and Stefan?"

"We are taking it slow. Since I got back from being crazy vampire. By the way, thanks for helping me come back." Bonnie was helpful on helping her come back. But at the same time, she probably did the least work than Stefan or Elena did.

They talked the night away. Forgetting life and just being there for one another. They slept on the couch, bonnie woke up to the smell of pancakes. Her mind automatically going back to the prison world, screaming 'please no.' she walks into her kitchen to see Kai making breakfast.

"Good morning sunshine. I made our favorite. Pancakes!" Kai says. The next thing anyone knew, he was flying through the rooms. This woke up Caroline. "Ok, ok. No more pancakes. Fine. How about I make some eggs." He says getting up and brushing off his clothes.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" bonnie says angry.

"Well we had a moment the other day. Kind of hoping we could make another." He says smiling in the naughty way. He sees Caroline in the background. "Oh, you must be Care. Hi. Sorry about your mother. But families are overrated." Bonnie fires up some candles. He draws his attention back to Bonnie "You don't have to worry my eyes are focus on you."

"Get out!" she throws him outside.

"I think we should have a rain check on that breakfast!" he shouts as the door closes. Caroline is in shock.

"What just happened?"

"A nightmare I can't get rid of."


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie and her friends were all hanging out at the grille. She went to the bar and got herself a strong drink. Damon sat down beside her.

"So how's life treating you back in the real world?" Damon asked to make sure she was doing fine. She takes a sip of her drink.

"It's hard to adapt to. But I'm getting the hang of it." She lies. She wants to scream that she has been seeing a blur something lately. That she might have a thing for kai. No, never mind. Pretend I didn't say that. She wants to say that she has been feeling like this is a dream. But she doesn't. She wants to be a good friend and be there for Caroline. Caroline is back and she can't ruin her day. She won't give her another drama to fight with.

"I'm glad you are back." He smiles. She smiles back.

"Yeah. Me too." She takes another sip of her drink.

Bonnie was walking back home after the night she had with her friends. Everything started to blur. The same figure she has been seeing for days, weeks was walking towards her again. This time there was no Kai or her friends to interrupt this confrontation. The figure was walking towards her. It started to become clearer. The figure was wearing white high heels and a white flowy dress. The figure was Bonnie. This bonnie stood in front of her with no emotions.

"Quit playing this game. We have been playing this game too long." Bonnie was confused on what this was. "You need to realize you are still in the prison world."

'Am I?' bonnie thought. 'Have I really been playing with my mind?'

"Your friends never saved you. You were never saved. They don't want you. They already moved on. You died so long ago. Damon doesn't even want you. He never came back for you. And the sociopath left, he just used you. He just wanted your blood. He was never going to bring you back. You are alone." Bonnie was having a major headache. Pulling her arms to her head growling in pain.

"No!" she says starting to cry. "No, that's not true! I'm here. With my friends! With my…. Well.. Kai. I'm in the real world!"

"Quit playing! We are too exhausted! Realize it! Your friends always chose each other over you. Even your boyfriend chose a dead girl over you. You are a nobody. You will always be a nobody."

"Stop it!" she says screaming. While she screams a power burst comes out of her and smashes car windows and street lights. She starts to panic and cry. Someone grabs her shoulder. She jumps. She turns around to see a worried kai. "Help me." She says crying in front of him.

"Let's get you out of here." Kai takes her back to her place. He takes her to the kitchen, she sits down staring out. He hands her a glass of water. "You should get some rest." She is still staring out into space.

"You aren't here." Kai looks at her with concern. "I'm still in the prison world. You never came back for me. None of you did."

"Bonnie, I'm here."

"No!" she yells standing up and pounding the glass on to the table. "You are not! What an idiot I am to think that my friends will come back for me. Or what's wrong with me? Thinking that there is something going on with us. I never understood why Elena was attracted to Damon or how Caroline could see something more with Klaus. And I got caught up in romanticizing my life with one as well."

"I'm up for it." He says smiling and winking at her.

"You are not here!" her magic goes out of control. The whole house starts to shake.

"Bonnie!" he yells. But it's too late and he is flown across the room. He lies there unconscious. She heads toward Damon's house.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonnie arrived at Damon's and Stefan's house. She busted the door open, making it fly through the hallway. Elena, Damon, Stefan, and Caroline jumped from where they were sitting. Bonnie came in the lounge room. Objects flying everywhere.

"Get out of my head!" they all flew and hit the wall.

"Bonnie, what the hell?!" Damon shouts.

"You aren't real. None of you are. Get out!" she threw them all outside and blocked the entrance with her magic. No one was able to get in.

"What the hell is going on?" Damon says not knowing what to do or what was happening.

"Bonnie would never do this." Elena stated. "Kai must have done something to her."

"Why is it that everyone always blames the new guy?" everyone turned around to see kai smiling. They all glared at him. "This is not me. Some supernatural creature must have leeched on to her while she was leaving the prison world. It's a parasite. My dumb coven created it. The parasite was created to make sure that if we escaped we would become unstable and kill us from the inside."

"So that's why you left her there?" Caroline asked angry.

"Well I was going to take her and leave Damon." Damon wasn't too happy with that statement. "But that didn't happen. I can get the parasite out but it's going to be a lot of magic used. She might die in the process."

"Well, we are going to have to find another way then." Damon said glaring at kai.

"By all means, have fun searching. But she doesn't have days. And neither does your house." After he said that a lamp smashed into the window.

"Then let's do it. We have no other choice." Elena says worried for her friend. Damon walks over to kai.

"If anything happens to her, I will rip your heart out." Kai smiles.

"I always win."

Kai starts chanting. He repeats the same incantation. His nose starts to bleed. His mouth started to be flood with blood. However, he keeps on chanting. The magic that blocks them starts to fade away. They are able to get inside. They all run in. Bonnie was in the lounge, objects circling her.

"Bonnie, it's us. Your friends. We are here for you." Stefan says.

"You aren't alone." Elena says.

"We will always be together." Caroline says.

"I can't lose you." Damon says

"No! This is a trick from my mind." Kai walks over to her. He snaps his fingers and all the objects freeze in place.

"You aren't alone. I'm here. I know. I know how much pain you are in. I know how scared you are." He is hesitant to speak. "I am too." He finally says it. "Being in a world alone, it can be the best and the worst of times. But you are here. And we aren't going to leave you. I'm not going to leave." She starts to cry. She falls to her knees collapsing on to kai as he hugs her. The objects drop to the ground. "I'm here." Bonnie passes out.

"Is she… ok?" Elena asks.

"Yeah, she's fine now. But I'm not." Kai tells everyone. "I took the parasite, it's trapped in my body. However, after a good rest it will die."

"What do you mean?" Stefan asks.

"I'm the strongest coven leader. In the past, I would have died. But since I'm the leader it can't kill me. It won't kill the leaders." Damon placed bonnie on the couch.

Everyone left except Damon and kai. Kai stayed in the lounge room and watched bonnie sleep. Damon came in and handed him a drink.

"Thanks for saving bonnie." He says as he sits down in another chair. Kai nods. "You, being a leader, it not kill you is crap, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I'm going to die unless I find something to end it."

"Well, that sucks. For you. For us, we will be celebrating." Kai smiles.

"We'll see." he takes another sip.

"There is something I need to ask you. Are there other prison worlds?"

"Yeah."

"Do you know of one with a female from 1903?"

"No, but it won't surprise me if there was one from that area. Heard lot of stories of that time." He looks at Damon. "Who's the girl? And what do I get in return for bringing her out?"

"Me not killing you." Kai laughs.

"You can't kill me or Jo dies and then your bestie will kill you. So make a better offer."

"Magic that even you wished you had." Kai was intrigued.

"Go on"

"When you get my mother out, I will let you have a journal that has spells that are forbidden from anyone of using." Kai smiles devilishly.

"Ok. I'm in."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie finally wakes up. Damon heads over to her.

"Hey, you're awake." He says sitting beside her. She blinks her eyes until she could focus. When she is able to, she looks at him with a look that screams crap.

"Sorry about the mess."

"No big. This is cleaner than it usually is when we get attacked." They laugh. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I guess I just didn't want to be a burden to you guys. We are dealing with some deaths. I just thought I could deal with it."

"Well if it weren't for kai, you would have died. That's the second time he saved you and almost got killed in the process." She looked at him confused.

"What?"

"On your birthday, we tried to contact you and kai was the only one to get us through. But you weren't able to see us. We tried to stop you from kill yourself, and kai almost got killed in the process. Then there was today, he took on the parasite to save you."

"Parasite?"

"Yup. I guess the coven had booby trap everything." She just nods her head. She was shocked, happy, and confused all at once. She didn't know what to say or do.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She heads over to her house and sees kai sitting at her door step. She sits beside him. They sit there in silence.

"Thank you for saving me." Bonnie breaks it first. "For the first and the second time." He looks at her shocked.

"So this is what it feels like to be gratified. I like it. I will have to do it more often." She rolls her eyes.

"It doesn't change my feelings for you. I want nothing to do with you. I don't want you here bothering me or my friends anymore." She leaves him alone and walks inside. She heads upstairs and falls asleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning she wakes up and hears music playing. She walks downstairs and sees kai in the kitchen making breakfast.

"Hi roomie! Ready to eat?"

"Kai, what did I just say last night?"

"Yeah, I get it but you have PTSD and I need a place to stay. I slept on the couch last night but I think I should head up to my bedroom."

"It was a supernatural creature."

"I know PTSD can be a pain." He says walking upstairs. She follows him. "They say that it can cause problems. A cure is to have someone with you. Oh is that my room!" he enters into Bonnie's room. "Very roomy."

"You aren't living here."

"Well Damon and I made a deal so that I can bring his mommy dearest back. So I guess you are stuck with me until then." She looks dumbfounded. "Oh I forgot the rolls are in the oven still!" he runs back down. She stands still there for a minute, grasping a hold of what just happened. Him. Living here. Him. Damon. Deal. Him. Here. She started to boil. She was speechless. And all she could yell out was.

"Damon!"


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few weeks since he moved in. Bonnie has tried to avoid him as much as possible. She hasn't seen Damon during the weeks. Kai has him running errands in order to get his mother out. But when she is able to see him, she is going to flip out on him.

'I can't believe he made a deal with him.' Kai has been in and out of the house as well. He was looking through books on 1903. He walks in the house.

"Honey, I'm home!" she wanted to smack his smirk off his face. He enters into the kitchen. He places more books on the table. "I can't find anything about her. She is nowhere in the files." She laughs. He looks at her annoyed. "You think this is funny?" she walks over to him, leans closer to him. He smiles, starts liking how close they are.

"Ever heard of the internet?" she whispers in his ear. She points to her laptop that has some research already done. She was smiling. He looks at it amazed.

"You want to work with me?" he was so happy.

"Faster this is done, faster you are out of my life." His smile drops and sighs.

"Well, paper is the way to go, I always say." He points to the book that was too thick for comfort. He smiles. Her smile drops. She rolls her eyes. "So what should we do today? We haven't had our alone time together. And don't say you have plans. They are all busy, which implies you are all mine tonight." He smiles. She decided to let him have his way so he can shut up.

"Fine." He got all giddy.

"I got something plan and don't interrupt it." He left and she regretted her decision.

The day passed with them doing research. As the sunset, he dropped the books, and gets up.

"Time for our night!" she was just wanted this over. He brought her a spell book. A book she has been wanting forever. She was shocked. But then her red alert came in.

"You didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"No." he says with pride. "See I'm improving." She lightly laughed.

"Thank you." She smiles at him.

"So look through it and we can do some spells that you want to try."

"I will remember that." he walks away and goes over to the TV. He had an x-box and Kinect set up.

"Time for some fun!" they played Kinect games all night. Having fun and laughing. They were exhausted from all the playing they did. The dropped on to the couch. She was really laughing.

"I didn't know you could be this fun." He smiles but wasn't his brightest.

"What's this feeling?" she stops laughing.

"What?" she asks uncomfortably.

"I feel not my usual happy self. I can't stop thinking of what I put you through and I just ruined your life. Making you fear me and maybe other things." She exhales and looks at him.

"Its guilt."

"I don't like this feeling."

"No one does. But it's part of our life. It's what makes us human."

"Human." He says to himself than to Bonnie. She smiles.

"I had a great night. I'm heading off to bed. Good night." He nods to her. He stays behind to clean up.

He starts to clean up, but then the room starts to blur. A figure walks up to him. The figure was him in a black suit.

"Hi!" the other Kai says. "Missed me?"

"Well I guess the parasite is now in my mind."

"That's right and now I'm free. No more stupid Luke to ruin my fun." he smiles to himself. "All those feelings. Ugh. They ruin all the fun we use to have." Kai just ignored his mind. "Remember when we killed our siblings. All the fun that was. Or even when we stabbed Bonnie. Her blood trickle on to our skin."

"Shut up!" he glares at his mind.

"Oh! Did I hit a new nerve? Don't tell me you have… What's that word? Love? Yuck, that brings out bad taste in my mouth."

"You aren't here."

"Oh, I am here. And you became so boring. X-box really? What happen to hide and stab? That was a fun game. Remember? We played that with our family. Good times." Kai just ignored him. Kai starts coughing and spits out blood.


	6. Chapter 6

Kai was coughing, and coughing out blood. Bonnie and Kai rushed over to see Jo and Alaric.

"I already gave you all of my powers." Jo says when she sees him.

"I have the parasite in me dear sister." She was reluctant at first.

"Ok, come in." she says while rolling her eyes. She mixes a drink as bonnie helps kai on to a chair.

"Why didn't you tell me?" bonnie asks him.

"I didn't think it would take me over this soon."

"Here." Jo gives him the drink. "This will help slow down the parasite." He drinks it. He gives a disgusting look.

"It taste like crap."

"Dad is the only one who can help you." All of his darkness rose out of him in a nanosecond.

"No. there has to be something you or Liv can do."

"Dad is the only one with the knowledge."

"Then I die."

"Not going to happen." Alaric says firmly.

"Then find someone else."

"Kai, just do it. And you can be free of this and of him." Bonnie says. He looks at her and nods.

"Ok. Where is he?"

"Just a call away." Jo says.

"Hurry it up. I'm starting to see things." Jo calls and talks to her father. Kai looked like he would kill the next person who said anything so they kept quiet.

"We will be seeing him tonight since it's a full moon." He gets up.

"I need some air." Kai says as he leaves Jo's place. Bonnie looked concern.

Kai was sitting alone outside watching kids playing and walking with their fathers. He wanted to kill them all. He wanted them to suffer.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Kai's mind said to him sitting next to him. "You would be doing them a favor. Those kids deserve freedom." Kai ignored as best as he could. But he was getting weaker. "Who cares about that Bennett? She wants nothing to do with you. You don't have to prove anything. She already has her set of friends. Already has a boyfriend."

"Shut up!" he screams at his mind. His mind smiles.

"You know it to be true. She will never choose you. No one ever chooses you. Your sister is better than you. Your siblings are better than you. You are a screw up. Just walk away and you will be free from all of this. From them." Pointing at the fathers.

"I will prove myself to her." His mind facial features started to get angry.

"You already have! Worthless! Good for nothing! Pain of their existence!"

"Wait and see. I will win. I always win." Bonnie finds him and sits next to him.

"You can do it. You helped me. Now I'm helping you." He just watched the fathers play with their kids. "Is he here?"

"Earlier."

"We will get through this." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "All of it." He looked at her.

"You better be right about this." He gets up and walks away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrived in the woods finding a stone alter in the center. The moonlight shining over it was almost here.

"So where is he?" Kai asks angry.

"I'm right here." Their father walks out from behind a tree. Kai anger was rising.

"So let's get this done." His father nods in return. They set themselves by the stone alter. The father cuts his and kai's hand, pouring blood in a bowl. He starts the spell.

"No!" his minds yells. "Don't let him use you! He is the reason! He locked you up in a prison world. He was the reason why you didn't get to merge!" Kai ignores it as much as possible. "Don't let Luke take control over you. He is the reason why you are a sociopath Kai's anger started to fume. The bowl sparked. The spell was completed.

"It is done." His father says. After he said that kai lunged at him. Kai was on top of him.

"Kai!" bonnie and Jo yelled. Kai started to punch him. Bonnie, Jo, and Alaric started to run towards them.

"You are the reason why I'm a sociopath. You were never there for me!" he keeps punching him. They stopped hearing him confess everything. "You are supposed to love your kids! Fathers are supposed to love their kids! You loved everyone but me! So what if I'm different, I'm still your kid! You are the reason why I can't love! Why I can't feel! And you blame me for the massacre?! You started this! You did this! It was you!" he kept punching. All of them were shocked at what he was saying.

"Kai! Kai!" bonnie yells and places her hand on his shoulder. He looks up angry about to punch his bruised bloody father again. His eyes softened when he saw her. He gets up and walks away. He walks pass his sister.

"I will kill you if you treat your unborn child like that." she nods. His father gets back up. Everyone looks at him.

"I think it's best if you leave." Bonnie says with anger in her voice. He walks away.

Bonnie finds him sitting at their doorstep drinking a bottle of liquor. She sits down next to him. They were silent. He gets up and throws the bottle, smashing it while screaming. She walks over to him. She tried to reach out but he pushed her away. She started again. Hugging him. He stand still and then slowly he started to wrap his arms around her and leans on to her. He starts to cry and she hugs tighter. And all she wanted to do was take away his pain and bring back the kai she knew. The one that smiles through everything because of his devil like plots swarming in his mind. She wanted the flirty man that won't leave her alone. And the man who acts like a five year old and thinks that he owns everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Damon was back from his errands. Bonnie ran to see him. She arrived at his house. She walks in.

"Are you kidding me?! You made a deal with Kai?!" Damon takes a drink. He smiles when she comes in.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." He smiles at her. She exhales. "She is my mother. How can I just toss her aside?"

"I know." She shrugs. "So did you get all the ingredients?"

"Yes except for one. Elena and Alaric are doing research. How's life with Kai?" she glares.

"It's been terrible." He looks at her. "It's been the most miserable thing in my life." He looks at her again. "It's been…. Interesting."

"There it is." She rolls her eyes.

"I don't know how I feel. He put us through crap. But he has been very helpful this past month. I just don't know what to do."

"You should do what your heart tells you to do."

"Wow. How cheesy."

"Shut up." They laugh. "You can't run away forever."

"I kind of want to."

"Why is my mother in a prison world?"

"Kai still hasn't found out. And his father and him…. Let's just say they need a breathier from each other."

"Well, they need to grow up." She snickers.

"You are the one to talk."

"What?"

"You and Stefan sill act like competitive five year olds."

"It's a family thing."

"Just don't get your hopes up too high." He takes a drink.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She arrives back home. Kai has been looking at the thick book he got a week ago.

"How's the research?" she asks.

"There has been so many animal attacks even then, which implies vampires. And Damon has been the main animal to all of these attacks."

"Yeah, he was very different in the past." Kai looked annoyed. But ignored it.

"So how was Damon?"

"He is good."

"How are you?" he looks at her.

"What?" she asks annoyed with him looking at her like she was going to crazy. He sighs.

"Nothing."

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Just tired of seeing the same crap every day. Whoever this Katherine girl is, she has been part of so much crap." She snickers. "What?"

"Just memories."

"Like what?" she stops what she is doing and looks out into space. She smiles.

"She and Damon is what started all this mess. If it weren't for them. We would probably would have survived high school. I would have survived high school." He looks confused. "I died saving my friends. I was a ghost for a while. Then anchor. And now I'm a witch again." She looks at him. "It was a long time ago. So what can we do to help bring her out?"

"Instead of the ascendant, it's a different piece of another puzzle. She needs Bennett blood and a Parker to cast the spell. However, she could have a parasite with her."

"Ok, so who knows what happened?" he looks at her with pure anger.

"So, then we can ask Jo to go and see him."

"She is pregnant, I want her nowhere near him."

"How about Liv?"

"That would work. If, well, she didn't want to kill me."

"It really is a family thing."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just something Damon said." He looks annoyed again. But ignores it.

"I'm going to head out and do some searching." He walks out.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie and kai were having an argument over what food they should eat.

"Pancakes!" kai says

"We have pancakes all the time." Bonnie says annoyed.

"Yes, but it's our favorite."

"Kai, can we try something different?"

"I would if you weren't asking me to change completely."

"It will be fun."

"It will be the thing that kills me."

"Out of all the crap you eat. This won't kill you."

"Have you heard what has been happening? There has been fights, discussions, and controversies about this crap. The end of the world is upon us if I eat that shit."

"Calm down."

"Doesn't the constitution state that I can eat what I want to eat?"

"Sure, fine. But then you make the food."

"No! I make food on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. This is Monday. It's your turn."

"Well then stop complaining!"

"I would if you weren't trying to kill me!"

"A salad won't kill you!"

"Yes it will. I knew it! You want me dead!"

"Quit being a baby!" she places the salad on the table. "Now eat!" he glares at her. He looks at the salad. He puts his hand together.

"Please my lord, don't let this crap kill me." He stops and looks at her. "What's for dessert?"

"Blueberries and yogurt." He glares at her.

"Scratch that my lord. Just get me through the night." She glares at him.

"It won't kill you. Now eat!" he picks up his fork and pokes at it. She rolls her eyes. "Oh for the love of God!" but then the doorbell rings. She gets up and walks to the door. She opens it to find Jeremy. "Jeremy." She says breathless. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He says. Kai becomes curious and walks over. Jeremy sees him in the hallway. "What's he doing here?" Bonnie looks at Kai then back at Jeremy.

"Oh.. Um… we are roommates."

"I'm here to make sure she doesn't go kaboom." Kai says

"Yeah. She is the one I'm worried about to go kaboom." Jeremy says sarcastically. Jeremy and Kai had very tense glares.

"Come in. Have dinner with us." Bonnie says to break the tension. He walks in and joins the table. Bonnie hands him a plate.

"Thanks. I miss your cooking. I love your healthy meals." They laugh and Kai feels uncomfortable.

"Yeah, we are having blueberries and yogurt for dessert." Kai says annoyed. She stops laughing and looks at him.

"Don't mind him, he's angry that we are having this for our meal." Bonnie says shrugging Kai off.

"No. I love your meals, all types." Kai says looking at Jeremy.

"So." Bonnie clears her throat. "How's school?"

"Yeah, Jer. Can I call you Jer? How is school? Isn't this a school night?" Bonnie glares at him.

"Once I heard you were back. I left. I will skip some classes for you any day." Bonnie smiles. Kai sees this and looks with disgust.

"Jer, what were you doing during the time bonnie was in the prison world? I thought heard stories of you being very social." Kai implying all the girls he was fooling around with. Bonnie clears her throat again.

"Well, I'm glad you are living your life. You deserve it." Bonnie says trying to stop Kai from acting like this.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The meal was over. Bonnie walks Jeremy to the door. They walk out and shut it behind her.

"Are you sure you want him living here?" Jeremy asks worried.

"I'm fine. It's just temporary until Damon gets his mother back."

"As long as you are safe." She smiles.

"I am." Jeremy leans in and gives her a kiss her on the cheek.

"Stay safe." He heads out. She walks back in. Kai was doing dishes.

"So how's Jer bear?" kai asks.

"He is fine. How are you?" he stops and looks at her.

"Why do you ask?"

"Maybe because you were a complete jerk at dinner tonight."

"A jerk? Really? How about you this whole time?"

"What do you mean?"

"How about how all goo-goo eyes you are when he is around?"

"Oh that's rich!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

"How about this? You go to Damon, or Jeremy, or even Stefan when you need help. Even though I am five feet away from you."

"What does that have to do with you being a jerk?"

"That is the reason! I have been trying to prove to you that I'm nice and you run to them. You look at me like I'm the sociopath! Even though they are worse than me! Yes, I massacred my family. But they have killed many random people and get away with it! Me! I get sent to a prison world! And you choose a killer over another! How is that not hypocritical?!"

Bonnie was silent. He looks at her with intensity in his eyes.

"You think that you can get forgiveness so easily?!"

"No but I deserve some respect!"

"Well then prove it!

"I'm trying!" he yells. They both glare at each other. He walks over to her. Them both staring at each other. They wouldn't back down.

"When are you going to stop trying and just do it?" She got the last word. They glare at each other with so much intensity. He grabs and kisses her. She pushes him off. She places a hand to her mouth. She looks at him shocked. And he tries to look like he is unmoved by the motion but he wanted to know what was going to happen next. They look at each other. And she walks over and kisses him back. He slams her to a wall and kisses her neck. She has a hard time breathing. She touches anything she could. But her desires of touching him was too strong. She explores as much of his body. He desired to have her all to himself. Their heat, interaction was so intense that the TV exploded. Bonnie and Kai jump and look at the TV.

Bonnie mind comes back to reality.

"Oh god. I got to go." Shocked of what she was doing. She runs as fast as she could.

"Bonnie! Wait!" was the last words she heard.


	9. Chapter 9

Bonnie goes to Caroline's place. She knocks on her door frantically. Caroline opens door and glares.

"Do you know what time it is?"

"I kissed kai!" Caroline becomes wide-eyed.

"It's time to have a chat looks like." She gestures to come in. "Ok, so what happened?"

"Jeremy came, kai and I had a fight, and then we kissed." She exhales. "A very heated passionate kiss." She says remember his lips on hers. His lips moving to her neck.

"Well, what do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

"Yes. No. yeah. No. I don't know."

"I think you need to figure out what you want before you decide to jump him again."

"He just so… arousing. But I don't want to be attracted to him."

"It was hard for me too. Klaus is a good man. He just acts like a baby when it's not his way. We had a wonderful moment together. But it was just a moment. We will remember it forever. A life we wished we had."

"What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain. You just have to experience it. It's like you want to be selfish but at the same time you don't want to give up everything you hold dear. It's a hard conflict you have in your head. So, I didn't go with him to New Orleans but we still got to be selfish."

"Do you wish you did run away with him?"

"Sometimes I do. Other times, I'm glad I stayed behind." Bonnie just nods her head. She has a look saying crap.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai went over to Jo's place. He pounds on the door. Alaric opens it.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Alaric says angrily.

"Yeah, I know. Is jo here?" Jo walks out of her bedroom. She sighs.

"What now?"

"I kissed Bonnie." They both were wide-eyed.

"You did what?!" they both asked shock.

"Kiss. The thing people do when they are attracted to each other."

"When did this happen?" Jo asks.

"A few minutes ago."

"And you left her?" Alaric asks piss.

"She left me. And what do I do?" Alaric and Jo look at each other.

"I think you got your answer. If she left you then she doesn't want you." Jo says with empathy in her heart. Which was bothering her.

"But she kissed me back. She is attracted to me."

"She might be attracted to you but she doesn't want you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I want to be with him. See where it takes us." Bonnie tells Caroline.

"Be careful still. You shouldn't get involved with him. He would just be a distraction."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I guess then I will give her what she wants." Kai tells Jo and Alaric.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai was at the house waiting for bonnie. Bonnie finally comes in. they both are very tense, pacing a slow walk around each other.

"There is something I have to say." Kai breaks the silence. "That kiss was a mistake." Bonnie's heart sank. "It was a heat of the moment thing. After Damon's mother is free, I'm going to leave." She looks at wide eyed.

"Where are you going to go?"

"I'm going back to my coven."

"Oh. To the people you hate?"

"Yeah. Maybe patch things up with them. Were you going to say something?" she looks at him. Looks into his eyes searching for some hope that there was something still between them.

"Yeah. Um… the kiss was…." She wanted to say it. She wanted to tell him that he has been the best thing in her life. "A mistake for me as well." but she decided it was best to be selfless. Caroline told her that she was happy she stayed behind or she would never had the experience she had in school. Maybe Bonnie could have that.

"I'm glad it's mutual." He says lowering his gaze. "Well I'm going to head off to bed."

"Yeah me too." They both went to bed. But neither one had a good night sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning. Kai was already in the kitchen. He was on the computer searching for the item in question. Bonnie heads downstairs and sees him. She gulps as she makes her entrance.

"Good morning." Kai says and then drinks another sip of his coffee. She looks over his shoulder.

"Trying to find the item?"

"Yeah, I think I found it." Bonnie sees the book laying of the kitchen counter less than half way done.

"Still reading the book?"

"No. I'm using the computer to get this done faster." She lowers her gaze.

"Good for you. I'm going to head out."

"Ok. See you when you get back." Bonnie leaves. Kai stops looking and places his hand over his face. He drags them through his hair as he breathes. He sees the book. He waves his hand and the book goes flying to the other side of the room. He picks up the phone and dials a number. The phone starts to ring. The person on the other side picks up. Kai closes his eyes before he talks.

"Dad, I need your help."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie walks over to Caroline's house.

"The kiss was a mistake." Caroline lets her in.

"I'm glad you come to realize he isn't worth it."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai walks into a bar and finds his father sitting and waiting for him. He sighs. Kai walks over and sits across from him.

"Do you have the item?" kai asks. His father looks at him.

"You shouldn't even being doing this. She is in prison for a reason."

"I don't care. Just hand it over."

"The only reason why I'm doing this is because you are the leader. You will regret this." He hand him a gold orb.

"I regret not kill you." He walks away. He calls Bonnie and tells her that he has the item and they are going to do it tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later on Jo walks into the same bar and sits down with her father.

"What is it dad?"

"You need to run. Get out of town."

"Why?"

"They are going to bring back Lily."

"So?"

"You don't get it, do you?"

"What dad?"

"Damon's mother killed one of the strongest witches that ever existed. She had a journal that has spells that are forbidden from anyone. She took her powers and tried to use it to wipe out the world. She cursed our family and said one day there will be a boy in our family, different than all the rest, and he will destroy the world and create new life."

"That's why you were so harsh on kai? Because of a crazy lady's story?"

"Well Kai is bringing her back. He wants to destroy the world." Jo becomes to realize and connected all the dots.

"He isn't doing it for himself. He is doing it for Bonnie. Oh god!" she gets up and runs to where Kai is at, hoping to stop it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie, Damon, Stefan, and Kai enter into a cave.

"I guess this is it." Kai says to everyone.

Somewhere else Jo tries to call them while she is driving. But no one is answering.

"Come on, pick up" start to voice mail. "Dammit!"

Kai and Bonnie start the chant.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonnie and Kai finished the chant. The whole cave glows. The next thing they knew Lily was there. She looked out of place.

"Where am I?" She asks.

"Mother." Damon says awestruck. She looks into his eyes. And then she sees Stefan as well. She gasps.

"My boys." She heads over and hugs them. Jo finally enters but it's too late. She looks worried. It was a family reunion no one could forget. So much tears were happening between the three of them. Bonnie smiles but then it falls and she looks over at Kai. Kai had no expression on his face.

They headed back to Damon's and Stefan's house.

"I'm glad that the house is still with us." Lily says "That's one thing that didn't change." As she looks around at the city. They enter and headed to the lounge room. Stefan and Lily started their talk while Damon was in the kitchen with Kai.

"Here as promised." Damon hands him the journal. Kai smiles.

"Glad of doing business with you. Let's not do it again."

"You going to stay and try to woo Bonnie?" Kai looks to see bonnie in the lounge with Stefan and Lily.

"I think it would be best if I left."

"You won't get the girl if you leave."

"But either way. I will never have the girl." Kai starts heading out. Bonnie follows him.

"You heading out already?" she asks

"Yeah, my work here is done. I'm going to head back to our….your place and pack up." She nods. He leaves. Damon heads outside and stands next to her.

"You really are going to let him go."

"Yeah."

"Bonnie, you are an idiot. Before the prison you were a loyal, selfless person. Kai has changed you. He makes you want to be selfish, he makes you realize what you want. You helped him be more tolerable and he helped me to get to see the real bonnie that I love." She looks at him. "If it weren't for him I would never know what makes you really happy. I have seen you make others happy and that does make you happy. But I now get to your selfish needs. And Kai brings that out." He looks at her with an intense glare. "Now go after him or I will throw you there myself."

Bonnie smiles. She walks backwards watching Damon for a few seconds then she faces forwards and starts running.

She heads to her house rushing in through the door. She finds him in the kitchen. He looks at her while she catches her breath. He was about to say something.

"No! Shut up! You already talked. It's my turn." She exhales slowly and looks at him. "The kiss wasn't a mistake. When I'm with you, I become something different. I want to be selfish, and I want to be selfish with you. I want you. I choose a life with you. You are the best thing in my life." He just stares at her. She was proud of herself and also nervous. It was the first time she actually fought for her selfish needs. "I have been with other guys. But I never wanted to be selfish before. Caroline said she stayed and decided to be selfless and had a great experience in college. Well I died. So screw being selfless."

He stares at her in disbelief. His thoughts were running a mile per minute. 'She wants to be selfish with me. Am I really worth fighting for?' but before he knew it he was walking over to her, placing his hands on her face and kissing her. They break the kiss and place their foreheads together.

"I always win." He says smiling. She rolls her eyes and laughs. They kiss again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Where is it?" lily asks herself. She was searching the whole house hold.

"Where is what?"

"My journal."

"Oh the one with magic that is forbidden? Yeah I gave it away."

"You did what?!"

"See, Jo told me what you did. I think it's best you just live your life."

"Damon, if…"

"Mother, I think it's time you choose your family over that stupid family feud." She looks at him dumbfounded.

"Alright. Fine. I'm here for my sons now. It has been years ago since that feud took place." She says giving up. They walk upstairs. While there was glimmer in her eyes saying she won't give up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai and bonnie were cuddling on the couch. Their fingers intertwined with each other.

"So where is the one place you want to go?" kai asks.

"All of Europe. You?" he smiled.

"Wherever you go."

"What was that book Damon gave you?"

"It's a journal with spells. It was our deal. I was going to use it. But now I'm not so sure."

"Why not?" he kisses the top of her head.

"Well, I'm a coven leader. I can't do the selfish things I use to do." She gets up and looks at him.

"Not if you don't have someone to lean on to. We can do the magic together." He smiles.

"I think you will be happier if we don't use the journal. How about the spell book I gave you?"

"There are some spells I want to do from the book."

"Go get it." She heads upstairs. He brings out the journal and places it on the table. He looks at it for a while and then waves his hand over it. He cloaks the book from the world. She comes back down and they smile at each other.


	11. Chapter 11

Lily was in her room. She waved her hand towards her mirror. The mirror turns into a screen showing bonnie and kai's house watching them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. Kai comes in and kisses her cheek smiling. She smiles.

"Good morning." Kai says happy

"You are in a good mood."

"I am. Daddy dearest gets bumped and I become the new face of the coven."

"Well, you dad and your coven have to approve and it's not going to be easy."

"Afterwards, I was thinking of celebrating with you. What do you say?"

"I would but I promised Caroline I would be there and hang out."

"Can't break away for one night?" he says leaning closer to her smiling.

"Don't tempt me." She smiling at him. They kiss. And then he skips away all giddy.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily waves her hand and the mirror turns back into a mirror. She smiles. There was a knock at the door. Stefan enters.

"Mother, we are wondering if you would join us." Stefan says. She looks at him with loving eyes.

"My youngest. You look so adorable." He starts to blush and smiles. "However, I would have to decline. I think I want to take a look around and see this new world."

"I could join you." She smiles.

"No, I think it would be best if I go alone."

"Mother, we want to spend time with you."

"I know. I promise I will be yours soon." She leaves the room and house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai walks through some woods. He pauses and starts scanning around. He smiles.

"You know, I'm usually the stalker. I stalked bonnie and vamp boy for two months. There is nothing that gets past me." Lily shows herself. "Vampy's mommy dearest, what can I do for you?"

"More like what I can do for you." He looks at her confused. "Don't you want your coven to suffer? But how about having more. Being the ruler of all covens and control the world. End the humans and have the supernatural be in control." Kai smiles. He walks over to lily.

"If you asked me five months ago, I would say "when do we start?". But now. I say no, thank you." He starts to walk away.

"Bonnie will never truly choose you." He stops and turns around. "Jo and Alaric will never approve of you. Your coven will never accept you. I can give you all that and more."

"Like I said. No."

"I created you. I am what made you, you. You absorb magic because of me. I have been waiting for you for so long. Now you are finally here. I waited so long for my creation to come to life. My journal is what made you. Once we can find my journal then we can start our journey of new life." She smiles and walks towards him. "I am your true family." He looks at her questioning his decision.


	12. Chapter 12

Bonnie felt like something was off today. But she just couldn't pin point it.

"Hello, bonnie. You have been off all day." Caroline says.

"Oh sorry. I guess I feel like something bad is going to happen."

"Like what?" Elena asks worried.

"I don't know."

"Well, I think I should go see Damon and see if he knows of anything." Elena says eager to see him.

"Something isn't right."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie heads back to her house. She sees kai in the TV room. He was eating something as he usually does and reading a book. He sees her.

"Remember when the old woman swallowed the fly perhaps she'll die? Not perhaps she'll cry. Why do people have to ruin it?" he asks her while she sits down beside him. She looks worried. "What's wrong?"

"Do you sense that? Something is off."

"I think that there is nothing to worry about." He kisses her. "Did you know that they changed cookie monster to vegetable monster then back to cookie monster but not obsessed with cookies anymore? It seems so wrong."

"There is so much you have yet to learn." She still couldn't get it off her mind. "I'm heading off to bed."

"Oh, tomorrow, we will have our official first date." She rolls her eyes.

"Of, course." She smiles as she walks upstairs. She falls to her bed. She didn't know what to do.

Kai, on the other hand, left the house and walked through the woods.

"Come out, come out. Where ever you are." Kai says. Lily shows up. "Bonnie knows something is up."

"Don't worry. She won't know until the time comes. Now let's get to work." She cuts her hand and so does he. They place their blood together. They start chanting. Leaves, rock, and water start to levitate.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Today was the day. Kai and bonnie having their first date. They arrived at a fancy restaurant for dinner. Kai wore a black suit, while bonnie wore a slim, fitting black dress that rested on one shoulder. She had a blue see through shawl around wrapped around her. They sat down and ordered their foods.

"So what do you mean when you said you died then became an anchor?"

"I died to protect my friends during graduation. They didn't know I died. When they found out, they brought me back. But I wasn't a witch. I was an anchor. The dead people go through me to go to the afterlife."

"I heard about it through the coven. Something that was created to keep the balance."

"Yeah, that was me for a while."

"Why do you stay with your friends? It seems they always take advantage of you. I mean they all get to live their lives and you keep dying." She smiles.

"I guess, I want to feel needed. I can't fight like the others can, but I can fight with my powers."

"You haven't gone to your full potential. Though if you had to deal with vamp boys and their whiney girls all the time, I would understand because of all the headaches you can get from them."

"How about all the headaches you gave me?"

"Nah. I was what brought out your full potential." He says proudly. "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be able to kill and see the excitement that goes with it." He smiles at her. She still struggles with their past and the prison world. But he tries to help her as best as he could on forgetting it, and forgiving him. "Oh, I have something for you." He gives her a rectangle box. She opens it and finds a pendant necklace. The necklace has a moon and a sapphire in the middle. She was shocked by it. He smiles.

"It's so beautiful." She was awestruck. "Thank you."

"I thought you would like it."

"I love it." He silently sighed in relief. They leave the restaurant and take a stroll. They walk to a park and play in the playground. They cuddle with each other on a bench. "How is it that life is easier with a sociopath than my friends?"

"Because I'm that awesome." She rolls her eyes

"You wish."

"You chose to be with the sociopath."

"I'm starting to regret it."

"So am I." he says proudly. She playfully pushes him laughing. He grabs a hold of her wrists. He looks at her into her eyes, looking to see if he can truly see the real Bonnie. He leans in closer. They kiss so passionately. They forget that they are in a world where other people are around. They part and look at each other. She smiles a seductive smile. They kiss again deeper than before. They part and he looks at her with so much feelings. "I want you." they kiss even deeper. Before Bonnie knew she was tasting blood. Kai had blood in his mouth. He was stabbed in the stomach by a tall buff man.

"I dealt with you and your coven long enough." The man says.

"Kai!" bonnie screams.

"My coven will be the most powerful one now." The man smiles and looks at Kai who is having trouble on the healing factor. "Oh, don't worry, the spell I placed paralyzes your powers." He laughs an evil laugh.

"It doesn't paralyze mine." She says as leaves circle her and her eyes become pure white.

"It doesn't matter. Even your powers won't heal him. So go ahead and kill me! I did my part!"


	13. Chapter 13

Bonnie's eyes were pure white. Her hands started to have electricity bursts. The man started to scream, his blood started to boil. Her nose started to bleed. Kai sees this.

"Bonnie!" kai shouts. She stops and the man faints. She comes back to her normal self. She looks at kai, who is trying to use his hands as pressure.

"Come on. Let's get you out of here." She grabs him and lets him lean on her. She takes him to Jo's place.

"Kai! What happened?!" Jo asks. Jo starts to worry for him rather for her and the coven.

"There was a man and he said that he wanted to end your coven." Bonnie says

"It was the Scorpio coven." Kai says.

"That's not good. This will cause a war."

"If I survive."

"Bonnie, I will take care of him. Go home and get some rest." Bonnie hesitates. "You will be a distraction for him. He needs to concentrate." She nods and heads out.

Bonnie heads back to her place and sits in the TV room. She sighs but then she looks confused. She sees the journal that kai cloaked.

"You weren't here before." She opens it up and finds out what the journal really is. "Oh my god."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kai, how are you doing?" Jo asks giving him a shot while he lies on the hospital bed.

"Besides almost being a dead guy? Doing pretty good."

"Got anything from lily?"

"She wants me to recreate a new world. Spells are remarkable. Before merge would have really enjoy it. Now it's tempting but not my main focus."

"I giving you a lot of trust." Kai smiles.

"Don't worry, I can do this. I played the evil child for many years." Jo winced at that comment.

"We need to find a weakness." She starts to stitch him up.

"I cloaked the journal. But sooner or later, she will find it. God, I'm not going to lie. Those spells are exhilarating. They bring out something so evil. It was great to relive it. But I don't want that life….anymore. But at the same time I kind of want some of it back."

"Well, there you are. All good. Bonnie will be able to deal with the stitches, dissolve it with magic, just not the wounds itself." She says as she places all the items on the tray again. She looks at him worried. "Are you sure you can handle this? We don't know anything about lily."

"And we don't know anything about me. Dad abused me because of her threat. I want to know. Why me? Why did she choose me? What makes this magic so needed for her? I need to know."

"You going to tell bonnie?"

"No. less she knows, the more she is safe." She nods.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry sis. I just want to create a new coven. Not a new world. But at the same time, a world where supernatural is accepted, seems like a world we all want to live in."

"We all wish that." Jo smiles at him.

"Aren't I suppose to get a lollipop?" she rolls her eyes as he smiles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai enters the house.

"Ok, so where did we leave off?" Kai says smiling seductively. Bonnie crosses her arms, looking pissed. "So, no more make out sessions." She just glares. "What? I got stabbed. I didn't do anything."

"What's this?" she shows the journal.

"The book Damon gave me."

"And what's in it?"

"Spells….."

"Forbidden spells!" he winced.

"I can explain."

"Explain what?" he hesitates not wanting to tell her. But he has no choice.

"That is lily's journal. I'm trying to find out what she is up to."

"That is some excuse!"

"It's the truth!"

"Right! You and the truth don't go together. I believed you."

"Bonnie, I have been here helping you through this."

"Yeah, the thing you caused!"

"Will you ever forgive me?!"

"Not easy after everything!"

"I have helped you and your friends. I have given you everything. You were the one who stopped me and told me to stay."

"And yet here you are with a journal with forbidden spells!" they have a glare contests. "I loathe you!"

"I loathe you more!"

"Not possible!"

They glare at each other, breaking personal space, breathing in the same air. They grab each other and kiss. He slams her against the wall. She growls from the pain and pleasure. He kisses everything that is bare skin, wanting to kiss more. She takes his shirt off, has her hands touching everything, everywhere. She stops at the wound. Her magic helps the stitches and she starts back up. He grinds against her, making her feel so good. She wraps her legs around his waist and he takes her upstairs to the bedroom. She jumps off and pushes him on to the bed, she takes her shirt off and climbs on top of him. Kissing his stomach all the way to his face. They look at each other seductively. They start kissing each other once again.

They were feeling so much pleasure. They forgot what they were fighting about. Forgetting the world, and anyone that lives in it.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonnie wakes up finding herself in the arms of Kai, naked. She realizes what happened. She wiggles her way out of the bed. This wakes him up. He smiles.

"Sure you don't want to stay?" kai asks.

"Go back to bed. I'm just going to take care of things." He reaches for her and pulls her back down and kisses her.

"It can wait. My hormones can't." he kisses her neck following down to her chest. She smiles, falling into his arms and charms. She goes back to reality.

"No. I'm still mad at you." He sighs, dropping his head on her shoulder. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want Lily to hurt you. If Lily did anything to you, I would go back to my old ways." He places his hand on her cheek. "This life. I thought I didn't want it. Emotions are disgusting, a pain, and a weakness. But the first time I saw you, I wanted you. But now I want to be with you. I can't let her take you." She felt guilty on being angry with him.

"Then let's try to find a way to stop her." he smiles.

"Rights now, let's just be about us." He winks at her and pulls her on top of him. she laughs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily sees all of this in her mirror.

"You will come to realize the truth soon enough." She starts chanting a spell. She places blood in a bowl and some spices. The bowl starts to smoke. The bowl is filled with sand. She places it in a bag. "I'm done playing nice."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai and Bonnie are sitting at the kitchen table reading the journal. There's spells that can control, kill, revive, time travel, and so much more.

"All of these could cause so much damage." Bonnie says frustrated.

"We will find something." He says reassuring.

"We would have to go dark in order to stop these spells. Grams wasn't happy the last time I did that."

"We…. You went dark? Remind me to ask more questions about that later." She glares at him. "We will be able to use some dark magic with a hint of light. It's going to be a stretch, but us together, we can make it work. I have to get back to her."

"Good luck" she says worry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walks through the woods.

"Where's my witchy ancestor?" she walks out behind some trees smiling. "Why do you always hide behind some trees?"

"How are things with Bonnie?"

"She doesn't know anything about us."

"Good. Maybe she should find out about who you really are." He looks confuse. She opens her hand and blows the dust towards him. He starts coughing. "The time to return." He falls to ground. The coughing stops. He opens his eyes smiling a dark, evil smile.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai enters the house. Bonnie walks over to him and gives him a kiss.

"Hope Lily wasn't too much of a pain." Kai smiles.

"Nah. She was really helpful. She helped me realize that Mystic Falls is a boring place." She looks at him confused. "And doll, you are very dull." She was taken aback by that. "It was great while it lasted."

"What are you talking about? What's going on? What about all the things you said this morning?" she asks starting to tear up.

"See those things I said was to get in to bed. Now that we did it, I have no need for you. PTSD crap, don't care. You are such a pain. All your emotional talk crap. And believed every word I said."

"Stop it!" she screams, tears falling down. "I love you." He looks at her shrugging.

"Yeah, ditto." He says laughing. "A kiss good-bye?" she glares with tears falling down. "No? Ok." He grabs the journal. There were flames that block the door. He walks towards her. "All I need to do is touch you." He grabs her wrist and she falls screaming. He smiles watch her fall. "Your magic was always fun to absorb." He walks out. She cries with her arms wrapped around her knees.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walks through the woods. Lily was at a stone alter. He walks towards her, but then starts flying. Bonnie followed him. Her eyes pure white. Her hands creating electricity. Lily smiles.

"I see he finally told you the truth." Lily says. Bonnie just glares. Kai gets up laughing.

"Is that all you got?" kai asks looking at her with disappointment. "I thought you were stronger than that. I guess you really are a nobody. No wonder, no one came to get you back." He starts laughing. She aims all her powers on him. Kai blood starts to boil. Lily waves her hand and Bonnie flies and hits a tree. She falls to the ground. She is unconscious. This triggers kai back to reality.

"Bonnie." He whispers. But then he is back to his darker form. Lily senses that the magic isn't work as she would like it.

"I guess the only way to keep you under control is to deal with her." Lily smiles.


	15. Chapter 15

Bonnie wakes up chained. Both of her wrist chained to a pole. She tries to use her magic.

"Don't bother, I cast a spell that causes your magic to become useless." Lily says. "The only way to have my precious baby to stay under my control is to deal with you."

"My friends will find out about you, and they will kill you."

"No, they won't. They have another coven to worry about." Bonnie becomes wide-eyed. "Who do you think caused the Scorpio coven to stab Kai? What, you thought they would take the risks themselves?"

"You are crazy!"

"No! I'm tired! We have been in hiding for these low lives for too long! Who gives a crap about them?! They deserve nothing!" kai walks over and gives her some ingredients.

"Kai! Kai! Listen to me! You can fight this. You can fight her. We fell in love. I don't know how but we did and we want to be with each other. We want to be together forever. Your sister. Your sister loves you. She worries about you. She trusts you. She is your everything. She is your family. Kai, please. Please." He walks up to her. She saw for a few seconds the kai she knew. He was there, trying to fight. But it was just a few seconds she saw it. Then he slaps her hard. She glares. "Is that all you got?" he just smiles. Lily starts her chant. Bonnie starts screaming.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang was at the grille. They were having some fun for once. Jo and Alaric were sitting with Caroline and Stefan talking about baby stuff.

"Come on Caroline!" Elena yells. "I need some help over her!" Elena says playing pool with Damon.

"Yeah, Stef! Girls versus boys!" they head over, Jo and Alaric laugh. Jo was a little nervous.

"You ok?" Alaric asks concern.

"I'm just worried about Kai. He never called and gave me an update. It's not like him." Jo says concern for his safety.

"He is probably trying to woo Bonnie again." After Alaric says this Bonnie and Kai enters the grille. "See." he points to them. "He is way too in love with her to remember his mission."

Elena walks over to Bonnie.

"Hey, glad you came." Bonnie and Kai smile.

"Yeah, me too." Bonnie says evilly. The grille catches on fire. "So tired of this place."

"Bonnie?" Elena asks concern.

"So tired of you." Elena starts to whimper in pain. Damon runs over but Kai causes the pain on him. "I have been dealing with all your guys crap for so long. So what, if your mom died. Both of my parents are dead. I watched my father die in front of my eyes. I'm so sick of all of you whining and complaining. Get the fuck over yourself. You are not that important."

"Bonnie, what the hell is the matter with you?" Damon asks angry.

"It's not their fault." Lily enters.

"Mother." Damon says confused.

"Aren't you tired of waiting until everyone is gone so you can roam free in this place? But just a building, closed? Pathetic." She waves her hand and everyone is paralyzed. "Now, I know how much my boys are in love with this thing." She looks at Elena with disgust. "But she is needed to make sure it is complete." She walks over to Damon. "I'm so sorry. But you will find another to love." he is shocked. She knocks them all out. "Let's get this one where we need to go." Kai picks Elena up.

They take Elena in the circle, where Bonnie was before. Elena wakes up chained. She tries to break free. She looks scared.

"Now to make sure you two are able to help me, I need you both to be linked." Lily says with some rope. Bonnie and kai cut their hands and hold each other hands. Lily wraps the rope around their holding hands. She chants and they break free from each other when the chant was done. Kai and Bonnie look at each other and the circle surrounding Elena starts to flame. Lily smiles. "Perfect." However, Elena was missing after she said that. Damon shows himself holding Elena. "Son, you have no idea what you are doing."

"Mother, please snap out of it."

"No! The humans started it, it's time to finish it."

"Then I'm sorry for doing this." He starts to run after her. But he stops midway screaming and his hands reaching to his head. However, Liv and her and Kai's father arrive and they start chanting. The Gemini coven was all there chanting. All of them using all their force on Kai and Bonnie. Kai and bonnie were chanting as well. There was magic flying everywhere. The Scorpio coven arrived as well. It was too much for Bonnie and Kai, they faint.

"No!" Lily screams. Damon pain gets worse. "You have any idea what you have done?" Damon was coughing out blood. He was about to die. However, she is stabbed by Stefan. Kai's father has a hold of the journal. She growls. "You won't see the last of me!" she vanishes.

"She will be back." Kai's father says.

"Yeah, she will." Damon says looking at Stefan. Stefan looked at his hands, seeing his mother's blood on his hands. Liv was bent down checking Kai and Bonnie.

"I will take care of them." Kai and Liv's father says to her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A day later, Bonnie wakes up screaming. Kai runs over to her.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm here." Kai says reassuring her.

"Kai?" she asks catching her breath.

"It's me. My dad destroyed the spell that we were under." She looks at him, remembering everything. She pushes herself away from him. "I get that. But we are…"

"Yeah, I know." Damon runs in slamming kai on to a wall.

"What did you do?" Damon asks. Everyone walks in.

"Damon!" Bonnie screams. She tries to push him off but no success.

"Why shouldn't I rip your heart out? Right here, right now?"

"Because we are married!" Bonnie screams. Damon stops and looks at Bonnie. Everyone gasping, taken aback from the comment.

"What?" Damon asks disgusted.

"When we were under lily's control. In order to make sure we were linked, we had a magical ceremony. Now we are married."

"Well then I now pronounced you a widow!" Damon starts back up with Kai.

"For life! Damon, if he dies, I die. If I die, he dies. We are forever linked. Witches don't really get a divorce. We are forever bond to one another."

"I'm in love with her." Kai says. Damon growls and rolls his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wait. You two are married?" Caroline asks in disbelief. Kai was smiling like a five year old, while Bonnie was uncomfortable.

"It's not like we planned for it." Bonnie says.

"And there's no way you guys can get a divorce?" Elena asks.

"No" kai says. "We can separate, break up, but we will forever feel each other. We know what the other is feeling emotionally and physically, what they are thinking, what they are seeing. All of it." Everyone looked like they were deer in headlights.

"Well now we can have two covens merged into one." Kai's father says entering in with a scorpion member. Kai anger started to rise. Bonnie could feel it, she could see memories that Kai was thinking. She saw him running away from his father scared. She saw his father get angry with Kai on being different. Kai started to mentally block her entrance.

"You aren't ready to see all of it just yet." Kai says looking at bonnie. Bonnie just nodded.

"I helped you save your son's life. The debt is paid from what my member did. Don't call on me again." The scorpion member says.

"Yes, thank you." Kai father says bowing to the member. The scorpion member leaves. He looks at kai. "I think there is a thank you I deserve."

"You will get none from me." Kai says with so much anger.

"Dad, I think it's time for us to leave." Jo says trying to calm her brother. They all leave leaving just Bonnie and Kai alone. Bonnie was uncomfortable because of everything that just happened. Kai was sitting down next to the bed.

"You still have PTSD. And my old self didn't give you the satisfaction." Kai says disappointed in himself. 'I screwed-up.' He thought.

"You didn't screw up. It just a lot to take in." Bonnie says. He looks at her. His thoughts were clouding her. "Ok, can you please stop? It's really weird to have both of us in each other's head. Look, what you said, kind of tells us that maybe we need a break from each other." Kai looks at her with so much heartbreak.

"No, that was my old self. This is me. The new me. The me that loves you." He says reassuring her.

"I know. I can feel it. But I can also feel your hatred. It's disgusted by this. It's not the greatest feeling to feel." Bonnie says.

"You don't mean that. I know what you are feeling."

"And I know what you are feeling. And it's too much." His anger was growing again.

"You stopped me and told me to stay and told me to be with you. I was going to leave. You don't even know what you want!"

"And you do?!"

"Yes, you!"

"And that is because of our connection! Not from us! We don't love each other! I mean we do. But we don't. And I just don't know if I want you!" His anger was so strong. He was tempted to do something. She could feel it and she cringed a little. But he didn't do anything and walked out. She was left alone in her house.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was hanging out with Caroline and Elena at Caroline's house.

"How are things with your new hubby?" Caroline asks.

"I… We ended it." Bonnie says.

"Why?" Elena asks. "I thought you two love each other."

"We do. And we don't. It's confusing. We feel each other. But we are now force to love each other." Bonnie says looking down. "I do love him. But I don't know if it's me or the marriage anymore." She looks so sad.

"Well, the best way to get a man out of your mind is to party." Caroline says. "Time for a rave!"

They head to the rave. They were dancing and drinking, having a good time. They danced with each other, there were times when a boy or boys would join in. Bonnie heads to the bar to order another drink. She could feel Kai was there at the rave. She could sense that he was near. Her eyes flew to him. He looks piss, but also smiling. She looks at the man that was next to her. She drags him to the dance floor and danced with him. He was all over her. Kai couldn't look away. He wasn't too thrilled with what was going on. She started to kiss him. Kai was pissed, he could feel her lips. So Kai decided to return the favor and kissed a girl he could grab. The man that Bonnie was kissing was consumed by Kai's lips. She could feel only Kai's. They were kissing their partners but could only feel each other. They were begging for more. The man and woman were enjoying it. However when all four parted, Kai and Bonnie realized who they were kissing and were disappointed. Bonnie looks at Kai and he wasn't at all thrilled. She starts to run out of the rave. He follows her out. He grabs a hold of her.

"What the hell was that?" Kai asks piss.

"Me saying I'm over you!" Bonnie yells.

"Really? Because your kiss with him wasn't passionate until I started to kiss the other girl."

"Oh, yeah, you kiss another girl gets me all arouse inside."

"Whatever gets you going." He smiles.

"You are such a pain! Why are in my life? Out of all the men, why am I married to you?!"

"Hey! You think I wanted this?!"

"Who knows?! You were working with Lily!"

"To find out what she wanted! Jo asked me to! And I regret it! Being away from you would have been the best thing in the world!"

"Oh! I regret having you in my life! I hate that I have to see you everyday! And now I hate feeling you too!"

"Me too!" they glared at each other. They grabbed each other and starting kissing. He slammed her to the building's wall. He cloaked them so no one could see them. His hands were roaming around her body. And when he found the spot, his hands were motioning. She was in so much pleasure. She was moaning. She was biting into his shoulder. Her dress and his clothes were thrown off. All they could feel were each other. And it was heightened even more by the ceremony marriage. He kissed her so harshly proving that he was dominant. But she was biting him, proving she had power as well. They couldn't leave each other. They found so much pleasure on the streets of Mystic Falls.


	17. Chapter 17

Kai wakes up and find them laying on grass naked. He his arms wrapped around Bonnie. He smiles and kisses her forehead. She wakes up nuzzling herself closer to him. She then realizes where they are. She jumps out of his embrace.

"My clothes!" She looks around. "We are outside!" she places her hand on her head. "My head!" he just smiles. He snaps his fingers and they both have their original clothes on.

"Bad hangover. But delicious night." He said kissing her bare neck. She smiles.

"It was." They gazed into each other's eyes. All their feelings swarming out. He pushed her down. He laid on top of her. His old self coming out intensely.

"Never do what you did yesterday again." She could feel his jealousy. He hated seeing her with someone else. He hated someone touching his precious witch. He hated someone doing things that he is allowed to do. She could feel his fear of losing her, of being left alone again. He could feel her heart, all the love she had for him. But he also knew she was denying it. He was going to fight for her but he wasn't going to let another man lay a hand on her like that man did last night.

"Ok." He lets go of her. He helps her up and uncloaks them. They walk back to their house to get out of their old clothes.

"I'm going to take a shower, want to join?" he asks seductively trying to undress her.

"I'm going to decline, you horny man."

"Oh come on. We are married." His horny parts dying with disappointment.

"I'm going back to bed."

"I'll join you after I get all wet." She rolls her eyes and enters her room and shutting it. He was contemplating but decided to join her in the nap. He tries to open the door but it won't open. "Don't chant the door. I want in. I promise I won't make you horny. Just let me in." there was no answer. "Fine. I'll just kiss another girl." The door opens. He smiles while she glares. "I'm the big spoon!" he says while jumping on to the bed. She doesn't argue because of her headache, but she wanted to slap him for that comment.

He loved cuddling with her. It made him feel so complete. She felt like it was an annoyance. It annoyed her that she allowed him to cuddle. It annoyed her that he loved it. And it annoyed her that she enjoyed it.

He wasn't hiding his feelings when it came to them. He didn't care about her friends, they could die and he wouldn't mind. But if anything happen to Bonnie or Jo. He would destroy the world. He loves his sister. He wanted to keep her and her baby safe. He wanted her away from Dad. He was happy when she didn't have powers anymore, it would keep her and the baby away from the coven.

He loves Bonnie. She was the first girl he saw in the prison world. During that time, he had an attraction to her. As the time went on the attraction grew. Then in the real world, the attraction turned in to feelings. And those feelings turned in to love. He wants all of her. He is a selfish boy and he doesn't mind being selfish. Bonnie was his and his alone. If anything were to happen to her, he would never let the person go. He would torture them until they begged to die. Then he would torture them more.

Those two are his favorite girls in the worlds. He wasn't going to let anything happen to either one.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie wakes up finding that she was alone in her bed. A part of her was disappointed. But she is stubborn and won't admit to it. She walks downstairs and smells cheeseburgers. Kai was making dinner. He looks up and sees her.

"Hey! Ok I know it's your turn. But I thought you should rest. After all your dream seem to be a happy one. I didn't want to ruin it." He says as he places the food on the table. "Also, I'm making sure the food isn't healthy. You know vegetarians are committing genocide. Killing those poor plants. Killing animals are fun. Especially the chase." She rolls her eyes and smiles. She knew he would make a sociopathic comment sooner or later. She sits down and takes a cheeseburger. "So, I was thinking maybe we can have a wedding date. Since the last date I got stabbed. But we fixed it with some great sex. But then I turned and you turned, and then we got married, then we had delicious sex. Now we have yet to have another date." He says smiling. She looks at him and smiles seductively. She gets up and walks over to him.

"Maybe, we can just cut to the sex." She places her hand on the back of his neck and pulls him towards her and kisses him. He melts into the kiss. But then stops it.

"I know what you are trying to do. And it won't…" she undress herself. He looks at her in total awe. "…work." He grabs her and kisses her. He waves his hand while kissing her, and all the dishes fly off the table. He lays her on the table and kisses her and trails his kiss all the way down her body. They felt so much excitement. They could resist each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was alone. Kai left. She couldn't sense him. No one was there. She was left alone once again.

She wakes up gasping. She turns to see Kai dead asleep. She gazes at him, adoring how cute and innocent he looked asleep. However, she still felt empty. And the only time the hole was filled was when she was with Kai. She didn't want him to know though. However, he probably knew. She decides to look into his dream and see what he was dreaming.

She finds herself in her house. She walks over to the TV room seeing herself and Kai dancing.

"You know how beautiful you look?" Kai says gazing into her eyes. "You are so beautiful. I can't believe I'm married to you." Dream Bonnie blushes.

"You must say this to all the girls." Dream Bonnie says.

"Only to the girls I'm forever bond with." However the door slams open and kai's father comes in. He chants a spell and Bonnie is gone. "No!"

"Worthless, good for nothing son! No one wants you! You are a disgrace! You have no magic! What the hell are you?! You are a loser! I don't want you in my sights!" Kai glares. "You don't want to leave! Fine, I will make you regret ever being born!" Kai's father waves his arm and there is a cut on kai's face. "You are a freak!" Kai screams and runs at him killing him.

Real Bonnie sees all of this and is shocked by what she is seeing. 'Your father really did some damage to you' she thought. Kai looks at her.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Kai shouts. They wake up from the dream. Kai is glaring at Bonnie. He grabs her by the wrist. "Don't you ever go into my dreams again! You got that?!" she is wincing in pain. He realizes he is hurting her and let's go. He gets up about to leave but she grabs a hold of his hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for how he treats you."

"And how about how you treat me!? You just use me as a sex toy! I'm your husband!" she doesn't look at him. She looks at the floor, hoping the floor won't judge her.

"I know. I'm sorry. You deserve better. I promise that I will treat you as my husband." She looks at him. "As my equal." He sighs. He sits back down on the bed.

"I don't want you to see me as a weakling. My father did so much that I try to forget it. And I don't want you to see it."

"If you want me to see you as an equal, you need to do the same. I need your trust, and so do you. You need my comfort, as much as I do. We are here together. I'm not leaving you." He looks at her in disbelief.

"Do you know what you just said?" she glares at him.

"Don't push it." He snickers. He places his hand on her cheek and slowly moves to her hair, touching it like it's the most delicate than ever. He kisses her so softly begging that she won't leave anytime soon. When they part, he places his forehead on hers and looks at her like she is the most precious thing in this world. Or any world.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Author: I was thinking of writing a fanfic rated m about them. tell me if I should.


	18. Chapter 18

The gang were the Mystic Grille, trying to figure out how to stop Lily.

"I thought you lived in another house?" Elena asks.

"We did but this was a second home. She would go there when she needed a vacation. We never knew how we got the house, but we weren't complaining. It became our new home." Stefan says.

"Does that mean that she has some ingredients there?" Caroline asks.

"No." Damon says. "Our family cleaned that place out and used the place to make sure they were able to help stop vampire attacks."

"Well then she will have to find ingredients to create her spells. So we have some time." Elena says. Bonnie and Kai looked uncomfortable, sliding down their chairs.

"What?" Damon asks annoyed.

"Well…." Bonnie was trying to say it.

"We helped give her with the ingredients when we were under her spell." Kai says. Damon exhaled giving up.

"Are you sure you are not under it anymore?" Caroline asks. Bonnie and Kai look at each other.

"My father used a spell to counter it."

"But you two haven't said a yes or a no."

"We don't know how strong she is." Bonnie says. "With the journal."

"We have the journal."

"But she had it for a while." Stefan leaves. Damon follows him.

"Hey, Stefan." Damon says. Stefan stops but doesn't turn around.

"I stabbed her." he turns and looks at Damon. "I stabbed our mother." He was on the edge of tears.

"I know. We had no other choice."

"We got her back."

"She is insane."

"So were you. You changed. She can too."

"She was in the prison world for a reason."

"Let's just get this done." They were walking back in to the grille. However, they couldn't get back in.

"What the hell now?" Damon says annoyed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the Mystic Grille, Lily had everyone paralyzed.

"Now, I'm getting annoyed with all of you." Lily says walking through the Grille. She walks to Bonnie. "If you want your precious witch back. You are going to help me. Bring Elena and we will trade."

"No!" Kai screams. Lily smiles.

"Don't worry. She won't die. But she will be tortured." Kai glares trying to break through. She and Bonnie vanish. They are able to move. Damon and Stefan were able to enter the grille. Kai looks at where Bonnie use to be.

"She took Bonnie." Elena says to Damon and Stefan. Kai starts to chant.

"I'm getting tired of all of this." Kai says. Kai kisses Elena. Damon fury rises.

"What the hell?!" Damon screams. But Kai vanishes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie wakes up find herself tied to a tree. Lily was at a circler alter in the woods.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asks.

"To be done with all of this. My husband was a human. He was pathetic, selfish, controlling, and disgusted by my kind. He pretended I wasn't one of them. I want my people, our people, to belong. They deserve to not be afraid."

"We can belong. But not like this. We are just like them. Killing, thinking this is the way to go. It's not." Lily smiles.

"You will understand." She takes out the journal.

"How did you?'

"Oh this? Yeah, I wasn't going to let the real one go so easily. How amazing to have a Bennett be the main source. A dream come true." She cuts Bonnie and takes the blood. She starts chanting.

The world started to shake and the sky became dark, lightening sparking everywhere. The sky started swirl holes all around the world. There were creatures coming out of the holes.

"You see them? These creatures are from other worlds. It's time the humans finally realize this is not their world!" there was fire that burst towards lily. She falls down. She looks over to find Kai. Bonnie smiles.

"You know how much I miss killing people?" Lily tries to get up. "Oh god, I forgot what it was like to have all this power and have at its full potential." He finally looks at Lily, who is trying to get up. "Oh, please, don't get up." He kicks her and she falls back to the ground. "I haven't finished talking. So this world is a mess. But it's my mess. I like to kill the people here. And your creatures ruin my fun." He grabs the journal. He uses the magic and breaks Bonnie free from the magic cuffs. He throws her the journal. He turns his focus back at Lily. "I am getting tired of you." She waves her hand and Kai starts flying. Bonnie starts the chant. The world was slowly becoming normal again. Lily was about to stab Bonnie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo and Alaric walk into the Salvatore's house as well as her coven.

"Why aren't we going after them?!" Damon yells.

"Because Kai has a plan. And we have to follow it." Jo says.

"Who gives a crap?!" Damon starts to run at the door. However, Jo uses magic and stops him.

"You have magic?" Stefan says confuse.

"Kai wanted to me to say to all of you that Bonnie will be safe. You will all be safe." She puts her attention to the coven. "Now everyone create a barrier around this house!" they all circle around the house.

"You are the leader." Elena says.

"There was a reason why he kissed you. A reason why you are important for the final spell. You are the important key to all of this. You are a doppelganger, which means you can break and create certain spells."

"What do you mean?"

"Lily needs you in order to wipe out the human race. It not to open the other worlds."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily was about to stab Bonnie, but Kai jumps in front and gets stabs. He grabs her and absorbs as much power as he could to stop the spell. The sky clears up.

"No!" Bonnie screams.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"When he kissed you, it destroyed the connection. Bonnie and Kai aren't connected anymore. Then he went to me gave me some power and allowed me to be the coven's leader. He is going to die to save all of us." She sees the sky's clear up. "Start the chant!" the coven starts the chant.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was about to grab a hold of Kai. However, Kai grabs a hold of Lily.

"You aren't going anywhere." He glares at Lily.

"No! I'm not going back!"

"Oh yes we are!"

"Kai!" Bonnie yells as there are tears falling out of her eyes. He looks at her.

"I lo…." He and Lily vanish.

"No!" she screams as she falls to the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It has been done. I'm now the true coven leader." Jo says with a tear falling down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai's father was at the woods, searching for the journal.

"Looking for this?" Bonnie asks holding the journal.

"You should hand it over."

"Why? You don't deserve it. Because of you Kai is gone. Because of you, Kai is a sociopath. Because of you, he has been locked up for years!" Kai's father looks at her realizing the truth.

"You fell in love with my son. But…"

"He is not your son!" she starts to breathe heavy. "You don't know what it's like to be left alone. Its time you realize it." She starts chanting holding the ascendant.

"No!" he looks frantic. "They will bring me back!"

"I won't let them." She finishes the chant. He is gone left alone in a prison world. She looks the ascendant that drops from where he stood. She glares and burns it in fire.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jo enters Bonnie's house. Bonnie gets up from the kitchen table.

"How are you?" Jo asks concern for her. Bonnie was numb, she felt alone once again.

"I don't know."

"There is someone here who wants to see you." Kai enters. She starts to run at him.

"Don't touch! I'm not really here." Bonnie tries to touch him but it just goes through him. "I'm dead." Her tears start to flow again.

"How am I not dead with you?"

"I kissed Elena to destroy our connection, so that you can be free from this curse." He smiles at her. "You are going to live a happy life. A selfish life. A life where you go to your full potential. I know you can do it."

"How…. How am I going to be able to live a life without you?" she says with a breaking voice. He smiles with a tear falling from his eye.

"You hated that I was there. You don't have to deal with me anymore."

"No! I need you." He smiles, but it was the most heartbreaking words he didn't want to hear from her.

"I have been wanting to hear those words from you for so long. I hate that I can't touch you right now." Jo's nose starts to bleed. "I have to go. Jo can't take any more of this."

"There has to be something we can do to bring you back."

"Remember what I said, dark magic with a hint of light magic." He vanishes.

"I'm sorry. That is all I can do." Jo says.

"Thank you." Bonnie says with determination in her eyes.


	19. Chapter 19

Lily was trapped once again in a prison world but this time in 2015.

"Dammit!" she screams.

"Don't tell me, you don't like our new home?" kai says pouting. She turns around and glares at him. "And I worked so hard to make this place homey."

"This is your fault!"

"Yeah, it is." He starts walking up to her. "Rule number one about me." He stabs her. "Don't hurt my wife." He twists the knife in her body. He leans to her ear. "Or you get to see who I really am." He whispers. She falls to the ground. "You see, since this is your prison, you aren't really going to die." He steps on her wound. She starts screaming. "But I am going to make you suffer." He smiles as he pushes harder on her wound, while she is screaming in pain. She falls in to a deep sleep, waiting for the healing process to occur.

He picks her up and carries her into the woods. He ties her up. She slowly starts to wake up.

"You know, I can't help but think about how technology has grown." She starts to focus again. "I remember, my wife, the one you kidnapped, was holding my beeper, and I told her not to ruin it. Because it was brand new. But what's funny is that it wasn't brand new, it was for me. But not at the time. What's new are these devices that you can carry in your pocket. They are these skinny long phones that you can take with you anywhere. Really interesting. I think they are called iPhone. Well iPhone are part of a company."

"Will you ever shut up?" Lily says annoyed. Kai smiles.

"I was thinking about it, but then I started to remember my wife and I couldn't help myself."

"You mean ex-wife. You divorce her when you broke the connection. Or else she would be here with us."

"True. She is my ex now. But that wouldn't have happen if it weren't for you."

"You two wouldn't be married if it weren't for me either. Face it your mother realized she made a mistake allowing you two to get married."

"Oh magical mommy, we would have been married anyway. You just helped speed up."

"Get me out of this so I can apologize correctly."

"Because of you, I can't be with the woman I love." He unties her. "But I'm going to enjoy my time with you." He smiles at her. "You hide, I'll count. And once I find you. Well, let's just say there is going to be a lot of red. It was my favorite game that I played with my younger siblings; hide and stab." He smiles a very dark evil smile. She looks scared. She has never seen someone this psychotic before. "100, 99, 98, 97,96,…." She starts running.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie was looking through the journal, hoping to find a spell that could bring him back. She sighs slowly giving up. She didn't want to lose him. Dark and light magic. Dark and light magic. She realized that she was looking at only half of the equation. She grabs her spell books and looks for a spell that would correspond with it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai was in the Mystic Grille.

"Come on out magical mommy, your son needs a hug." He says holding a crossbow. "I promise I will put my toys away if you just come out."

Lily was hiding under the bar, trying to keep quiet.

"Alright, hide and stab is getting boring. I forfeit. You win. Now come out and celebrate." He says aiming at the bar. He shoots the arrow and cuts through the wood of the bar and into lily's shoulder. She screams. He walks over to the bar. He leans over the counter and looks down while lily looks up. He smiles like a five year old. "Found you." He walks behind the bar and leans down. Lily wasn't able to escape. She was trapped from the arrow being stuck in the wood of the bar. He stabs a knife in to her thigh. She screams in to his ears in so much pain. "Music to my ears." He twists the knife in her thigh. She chants a spell and he fly through the wall. She breaks the arrow and takes the knife out and runs limping out of the Grille.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was a wolf like creature Damon, Alaric, and Stefan were chasing in the woods. Damon tackled it and they rolled in to a lake. They were fighting in the water for a while. But Damon got the best of them and broke the wolf creature's neck. He gets out of the lake and walks towards Alaric and Stefan.

"These creatures are really starting to bug me." Damon says annoyed that he is wet.

"If we can find a spell that will reverse it, then we wouldn't have to worry about them." Alaric says.

"Bonnie has the journal, but I think she has other plans for it." Stefan says.

"Where is daddy dearest to help us? He just left after mother was trapped back into the prison world." Damon says.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai walks into the Salvatore's house. Lily was in the lounge room. She uses some magic so he is paralyzed.

"You can't kill me but I can kill you." Lily says getting up from her chair. "You really are a freak. You and I could have been something great, but you chose your emotions for that witch to get the better of you." He smiles and breaks free. She is taken back by this.

"See, when I merged I had all of this emotional crap in my life. I started to fall in love, to care, to appreciate…" he exhales and rolls his eyes disgusted. "Stuff. However, I sent the coven powers to Jo. So I don't have my annoying brother to guilt trip me. I can use dark magic. You are barely a witch. You can try to kill me, but I more psychotic than you." She was feeling scared. He sees this and smiles. "Don't worry I won't kill you. I'm just going to torture you just like you did to my ex-wife." She starts walking backwards.

"You are crazy."

"I know. That's what makes me so awesome!" he flicks his wrist and it breaks her neck.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bonnie finds the right spell that would corresponds to the dark spell. She runs to Jo's house.

"Jo! I know how to get kai back. However, it has to be during the full moon of the prison world as well as the full moon in the real world."

"That's in 6 days." Jo says happy but also cautious.

"The problem is that we need some to tap in to dark magic and someone else to tap in to the light magic."

"And we need to find a way to tell kai to be at the right place, date, and time. We will bring him back." They both had determination in their eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

Bonnie and Jo were at Bonnie's house in the kitchen.

"We need to find a way to contact him." Jo says.

"Can't you just cast the same spell you did the last time?" Bonnie asks.

"I can. But it takes a lot of magic. Kai is more powerful than me and he had a tough time getting in contact with you."

"This time you have me." They start chanting a spell. Kai appears in the room. He was holding a knife. He was readjusting to his surroundings. Jo looks at him annoyed.

"Really? You are trying to kill her?" Jo asks. Kai shrugs.

"She hurt my wife. I torture her life." Bonnie rolls her eyes.

"We know a way to bring you back." Bonnie says and kai smiles.

"Of course you did."

"In 4 days, there is going to be a full moon and it connect with your full moon. Jo and I will cast a spell that will bring you back. But you have to go to the cave at midnight. The same cave where you told me that you want to be like me. And blew me a kiss through Miss. Cuddles." They both smile at that memory.

"As long as I touch the light I will be able to escape."

"Yes." Jo's and Bonnie's nose starts to bleed. "We can't hold you here that much longer. I love you." He smiles. He looks at Jo.

"I want my powers back when I get out of here." He vanishes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily starts to fight back. They have been fighting constantly. One day left until the full moon and they still were at each other throats. She uses her magic at anyway she can. They were fighting on the streets of Mystic Falls. Fire was bursting out everywhere, electricity was sparking, and objects were flying. Kai smiles.

"Can I just say, it's really nice that I get to play with my toys again?" Kai says. She throws another object at him, a sharp stick. He deflects it with a car. "I'm getting bored now." He throws out his hand and so does she. They have a power fight to find who is the strongest. However, their powers are equally match. They both going flying backwards. It knocks Kai out. She lays there coughing. She slowly gets up. She walks over to him and smiles.

"Finally." She sighs in relief. "Relaxing time." She drags him. She ties him up in her house. He wakes up finding that he is strapped down to a chair. He tries to break free. But then he stops and smiles.

"Mommy, I promise I will be good. Now let me out." She ignores him, starts walking away, and he starts to get angry. "Let me out!" he screams while bouncing up and down trying to get free.

"Enough!" she screams turning around to look at him. "I had enough of you. You will die and I will not have to deal with you annoying shit anymore."

"You are willing to be left alone once again. I know what it's like to have no one. To have no one to talk to, interact with. You kill me then you go back to the way it used to be. I keep you company."

"You and I both understand each other." She leans towards him. "But you chose to allow a Bennett to control you. And now she has to deal with the consequences." He looks at her like she is an idiot.

"You do realize, you, me, stuck in a prison world? You can't attack her."

"Not from me. The creatures I brought into this world. Her blood is what brought them here." Her smiles could kill. Kai smile can be dark. But her smile prove she could just be equally dark. "Only her blood can take them back to their worlds." His glare was darker than ever.

"What did you do?"

"Every last drop of her blood can put them back to their worlds. Which means she must die in order to get rid of all them….. Unless you want to add another supernatural creature to the list. We already have witches, werewolves, and vampires. We can always add another." She walks away. He has been trying to use his magic to loosen the rope.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Less than a day left and he still was tied up. He needed to get out quickly. He was able to use some of his magic to loosen the rope but somehow the rope kept on being more of a hassle every time he was almost able to untie. 'She must have put a spell on the rope.' He thought. So he decides to create a spell of his own. He was able to break free once he was able to master the right spell. However, the clock was ticking. He needed to go. He left as quickly and quietly as possible. When she came downstairs and saw he wasn't there she went after him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It almost time. Are you ready?" Jo asks bonnie. They were in the cave getting ready to bring Kai back. Bonnie smiles at Jo.

"Yeah, it's been too long." They wait until the moon was fully shining through. Once it was they start the chant. The chant would cause the prison world to break for a little bit. They finish their chant.

"Now all we can do is wait."

"He'll come. He'll be here." Bonnie says praying that he will be fine and come back to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She didn't know where he was going. But she would stop at nothing to find him. And then she looks up at the sky and sees that the sky was glowing red and the full moon was coming. She smiles know exactly where he is going.

Kai was able to make it to the cave. The moonlight was almost about to shine on the hole that Damon created in 1994. He sighs in relief.

"Don't worry Bonnie. I'm coming." After a few minutes the moonlight was shining in through the hole. He starts to walks over to it. However, he falls in pain.

"Leaving so soon." Lily says holding her hand out. "I'm just getting warmed up." He screams in pain. He throws his hand out and she flies backwards, hitting the rock wall. The moonlight was fading. Now the light is shining through only halfway. He tries to run but she creates a barrier. He isn't able to get through. "If you join me, I can save your wife's life. All three of us can make a difference. We can rule the world. Create life and end those who threaten us." Since he can't walk to the light, he walks over to her. He gives her a soft look.

"We can be an awesome team. We will be able to have peace and bring new order to life." She smiles and touches his face. His hand grabs a hold of her hand. "But there one problem." He starts to absorb her powers. She starts to scream in pain. "I don't work well with others. Unless I have something to gain. And with you. I have nothing to gain unless I kill you." She falls to the ground. The barrier that was holding him back was destroyed. She throws a knife at him. The knife hits him in the shoulder. But that just delays him, it doesn't stop him. The light is barely shining through. He runs as fast as he could, jumps and reaches out his hand.


	21. Chapter 21

The light wasn't shining anymore. However, Kai was nowhere in sight.

"No. No. No. No. No!" Bonnie falls down crying. Jo runs over to her and hugs her.

"I'm sorry. We did all we could." Jo says to her trying to give her the best comfort. Jo drags Bonnie out of the cave.

Jo takes her back to her house. Bonnie was crying uncontrollable. Jo walks her in.

"Do you want me to stay?" Jo asks concern for her.

"No. I'll be ok." Jo nods and walks to her car and heads out. Bonnie sits on her couch realizing she is all alone again. She has a hole in her heart and kai was her filling. He is gone. No more Kai. He was her comfort. Her muse. Her reality. And now he is gone. She starts to fill numb. She couldn't feel anything. He was the only one to understand her. She had no one. She didn't sleep at all.

However, she hears a bang. She jumps up and looks out her window. She sees smoke coming from the woods. She rushes to the place.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The gang is facing a creature that can create fire. It was a white man they were facing against. Damon's jacket catches on fire. He takes it off quickly.

"I really liked that jacket. You are starting to piss me off!" Damon says. He lunges at the man. But the man outsmarts him. The man forces himself to fall down and kicks his feet up. His feet hits Damon and forces him to miss his target. The man starts to breathe in. his skins turns to red and breathes out fire. Damon and Stefan were able to dodge it. But Caroline wasn't as quick. The fire was running towards her.

"Caroline!" Stefan screams. Caroline freezes up and couldn't move. She could feel the heat. She closes her eyes ready for her death. However, it didn't happen. She opens her eyes and see Bonnie blocking the fire with her powers.

"Bonnie!" Caroline screams with joy and thanks. Bonnie throws out her hand and the man flies. She twists her hand and he screams in pain. His blood was boiling. Her friends were worried about her actions. This wasn't her. She would usually help delay and stop the enemies not be in full throttle of killing them. The man's skin was starting to boil, popping bubbles and skin starting to melt. Bonnie was starting to have a nose bleed as well as her eyes. However, the man breathes in and breathes out fire. She blocks it but the man was able to repair his damage to his skin at the meantime. He breathes in harsher, his skin was redder than before. However, he wasn't to breathe it out. His neck breaks. The man falls down and behind him is Kai walking towards them.

"I thought you needed some help." Kai says smiling.

Kai was back. Everyone was happy that he was back. However, Bonnie wasn't showing any emotions. She just stood there dumbfounded.

"How are you…..?" Bonnie asks looking to see if she was imagining things.

"I was unconscious when I came back. I was behind a larger boulder. But I'm here now." Kai says smiling. He looks over at Jo. "I think it's time I have my power back." Jo knew that if she didn't he would be the man she feared, but she would keep the coven safe. However, she also knew she wasn't as powerful as Kai is. She walks over to him, hesitating but gives him her hands and transfers the magic back to him. He falls down and becomes unconscious again.

They take him back to Bonnie's house and laying him on the couch. They congratulate Bonnie that her husband is back. She smiles and nods. But she wasn't all giddy as she used to be. They left. After she shuts the door, she just stands there, not moving or doing anything. Kai starts to wake up. He readjusts from his surroundings and remembers what happened. Bonnie hears him moaning and realizes he is up. She walks over to him and sits down beside him. She smiles. He grabs a hold of her and kisses so passionately like it was the first and last time he was ever going to be able to touch her beautiful lips.

"I missed you." He whispers. However, he starts to sense something. It was from the prison worlds. He shrugs it off at first but then he senses another prison world being used. He looks at Bonnie with a stern look. "What did you do? Why do I feel like there is another prison world that was made?" she smiles a deadly smile.

"Your father is in one of them."

"What? Why did you do that?"

"Because I'm sick of seeing his face. He needs to know what it's like to live in a prison world. I thought you would like that."

"My father is needed here. He needs to help stop these creatures."

"I don't care!" she screams getting up. "I don't care anymore. I have dealt with all of you for so long. I just don't care anymore. I'm tired of dealing with all of your problems." She pauses and looks at him with full of anger. "Why did you leave me?" he was taken aback by this. "You left me stranded in your prison world. We could have taken me with you. You left me. I was alone on my birthday. You left me just like everyone does. Elena and the others lived their lives. Jeremy forgot all about me and fooled around with god knows how many girls. And even before then, he left me for a ghost. You all left me and I'm done. I'm done with all of you."

"Bonnie." He tries to calm her down.

"I'm tired of being used! You left me a second time. You didn't even care about how I would feel with you dead. You just made your decision and left me again." she uses her magic and he starts to scream at the top of his lungs. She glares at him. "I'm tired of being here with you."

"Bonnie." He tries to speak. He looks at her with tears in eyes. "Please." The last thing he saw was her smiling that was pure evil and emotionless. He woke up hours later and found out that she was gone. She packed her stuff and was nowhere to be found.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kai packed his stuff and was placing them in his car. The gang was staring at him while he was packing the car.

"You sure you don't want us to come with you?" Caroline asks. "We know how bonnie works. We have been friends with her for so long."

"Yeah, I'm sure. She is my wife. I know her more than you do."

"But you two are divorce." Elena says.

"Well not exactly. Before I kissed you, I chanted a spell that would be temporary. Like Bonnie said, witches really don't get a divorce. I'm still bonded to her. Well now that I got my powers back from Jo. Now I'm back to being bonded with her again." He finishes packing the car. Damon walks up to him.

"Nothing better happen to her." Damon says with anger. However, he softens. "When you are able to rescue her, bring her back to us." Kai smiles.

"I will. By the meantime, take care of the creatures her in mystic falls, while I take care of the other creatures outside of mystic falls and win back my love."

He shuts the car door and drives off. Hoping to find his wife, bring her back, and create a new world with her.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

The end of my version of season 6 basically.


End file.
